


marks that make us

by 5sexualhomos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oops and Hi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sexualhomos/pseuds/5sexualhomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the first words your soulmate says appears on your body, what does it mean you don't get one at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	marks that make us

**Author's Note:**

> So I turned in a version of this as a final for my creative writing class this semester, and I couldn't help but post it here as well. It may seem really similar to the other soulmate AU im working on and that's because at one point this was basically a shortened version of that so there are some similar lines and things that happen. Just FYI. 
> 
> However if you do happen to be reading the chaptered one this will not give anything away (if that's something your concerned about.)
> 
> Also un'betad any mistakes are mine, if the names are different that's bc i changed the names for my assignment  
> I'm usually p good at summaries, but im super tired, will probably change it if you care at all. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Louis and Harry met the summer they were eleven. Harry had been practicing his soccer skills in his backyard, with the hot August sun beating down his back, and sweat dripping down his face. He had always been extremely clumsy, even from a young age. But that never deterred him from playing because he still enjoyed the game, even though he was more likely to trip over his own two feet than score a goal. He was kicking the ball through the makeshift goal he made with an old pair of tennis shoes, he was trying to anyway. After twenty minutes of practicing alone, and not making a single goal, Harry decided to give up. He kicked the ball without looking and heard a loud grunt from over from the fence. He rushed over and stood on his tiptoes to look over it. He was ready to apologize profusely to the cranky old man who lived next door, but was shocked to see a boy about his age instead.

“Oops,” was all Harry could think to say.

“Hi,” the boy replied, rubbing a spot on his head with one hand and holding the ball in the other.  
They just stare at each other for a few seconds, both waiting for the other to speak. “Talk much?”

“Yeah, uh I just didn’t know we had new neighbors? ‘M Harry.” He waves half-heartedly.

“Yup. We moved in yesterday. My step-grandpa used to live here. I’m Louis. So you play?” Louis says, tossing the ball back and forth in his hands.

“A bit,” Harry shrugs. “My mom says I have two left feet, so I kinda suck.”

“You just need to practice.”

“No really? I never would have thought of that.” Harry rolls his eyes.

“Ha ha. I can help if you want,” Louis offers.

“Really? That’d be great!”

For the rest of the summer they’d spend the entire day together in their backyards. Most days spent practicing soccer. Louis was a good coach, and a much better player than Harry could ever hope to be. Sometimes they would sit on Harry’s old play set, and swing for hours talking about their newest action figures or how annoying their siblings were. More likely than not, one of them would end up staying over at the other’s house for the night. 

They were there for each other through thick and thin. When Louis turned twelve and found out that he was going to be a big brother, Harry was the first person he told. And when Harry’s was cat Gandalf was run over by a car, Louis helped him bury the cat in the backyard. Everything they’ve been through in the past seven years has only made their friendship stronger. 

There are only a handful of days now before their senior year starts, and Harry is determined to use them to their full advantage. Even though Louis wants to stay inside to ‘avoid the heat wave’, in reality he's been waiting three days for his tattoo, and refuses to do anything that requires him to leave the house. 

Nobody really knows why the tattoos appear or even how they work, or rather how Fate chooses two people to be together. Most people accept it, content to let some higher power tell them who to love. They can’t imagine what the world was like centuries ago, before the tattoos started to appear. In a world where people had no real way of knowing who their soulmate was. Some people are excited at the prospect, introducing themselves to as many people as possible in the hopes of meeting their soulmate sooner rather than later. Others, have doubts and want to not believe, they are willing to do anything not to fall for the person ‘assigned’ to them because they can love who they want and feel cheated by the system; usually because they are already in a relationship and don’t think it’s fair to their partner. And there are the rare people don’t even get a tattoo; for some unknown reason they don't have a soulmate. Nobody really likes to talk about what that means, especially those who don’t have a tattoo.

But no matter how hard people try, they just can’t fight Fate. There are scientists who devote their entire lives to solve the mystery of the tattoos, why it's the first words they ever say to you even if you meet before eighteen. Why some people don't even get them. And most of all how they are decided, but for decades they have been unsuccessful. All anyone really knows is that within a week of a person’s eighteenth birthday, the first words their soulmate ever says to them appear somewhere on their body. Their partners’ appear in the same spot. When the words are said for the first time, there is an instant connection between the two. The best way to describe it is a rush of endorphins, quickly flooding throughout your body, but that doesn’t really do it justice because it’s been said, there’s no other feeling like it in the universe.

Louis has been looking forward to his tattoo ever since he was old enough to understand what soulmates are, and now that there are only a few days left until he turns eighteen he’s even more excited. Ever since his mom had met her soulmate, Mark, almost eight years ago, he’s never seen her happier. Louis can’t wait for someone to make him that happy. He doesn’t mind being one of those people who’s too invested in finding their soulmate. He’s ready to start a life and a family with someone. No matter how much crap Harry has given him for checking his body every five minutes for the past few days.

“It’s way too humid,” Louis complains for the hundredth time that day, as he lies down on the soft grass in Harry’s backyard.

“Don’t be such a baby.” Harry rolls his eyes.

“But what if my tattoo shows up while we’re out here?”

“Why’s that an issue?” Harry laughs.

“What if it shows up on my ass or something? I wanna see it right away,” Louis says seriously.

“Stay for a while, and I’ll check out your ass later.” 

Louis and Harry have always had a very touchy-feely relationship, and neither have ever been bothered by it. Even if most people mistake it for flirting, and it constantly sparks rumors that they’re dating, they don’t mind. Everyone assumes they’re soulmates; there’s even a bet going as to when they’ll finally figure their shit out. Both of them laugh it off, and Louis insists on playing it up for everyone by walking the down the halls holding each other’s hands, because that’s just the kind of person he is. They aren't bothered by the rumors because they are confident in their friendship and other than a few drunken make out sessions through the years, their relationship is platonic. Strictly platonic. So why does Harry get butterflies in his stomach when Louis calls him an affectionate nickname? Or when they hold hands “just for kicks”? He’s started to think that maybe, just maybe there is a chance they are soulmates. And he doesn’t think he would really mind it all that much. 

“I’m holding you to that,” Louis answers, a smirk on his lips and opening one eye to look up at Harry from his spot on the grass. “Join me, mate,” Louis reaches his arms behind his head and closes his eyes once more against the harsh sunlight. The movement makes his shirt ride up ever so slightly to show his stomach. Harry quickly looks away before taking a seat next to Louis. They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“So what do you think they’ll be like?” Harry asks.

“They’ve gotta have a sense of humor for sure. And I wouldn’t entirely mind them being taller than me. They need to be good with kids, especially my sisters.” Louis replies instantly

“Boy or girl?” 

“Not really that important,” Louis shrugs. “But I think I might prefer them to be a guy.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks curiously.

“Yeah. I think so. There’s just something...” Louis starts.

“You don’t have to explain it,” Harry cuts him off. “We aren’t stuck in the 21st century. Can you even imagine what that would be like? To just not have the tattoos?”

“It’d be weird, that’s for sure.”

“You could be with anyone you want back then.”

“I just...” Louis sighs. He rolls onto his side and props himself up on his elbow. “I’ve told you about how unhappy my mom was before she met Mark, and dating all of those guys who weren’t her soulmates. Like my biological dad, he fucked off as soon as he found his actual soulmate. And honestly the difference is night and day, H. And I want that. I don’t care if I’m one of those people who is overly invested in finding my soulmate. I’m going to find them as soon as possible.”

“No I get it. It makes sense. I don’t know if I’m totally sold on it though.” Harry confesses, staring intently at the grass.

“You’ve never mentioned that before.”

“It’s not something I’ve seriously thought about before. I wouldn’t mind having the choice though.” Harry distractedly pulls up a handful of grass. “Have you decided what we’re doing to celebrate your birthday?”

“I’m thinking just a quiet night in with Liam and Zayn. Raid my mom’s liquor cabinet. Some good old teenage debauchery,” Louis replies with a wicked grin.

“Not as if we could do much else in this boring town anyway.”

“Right you are, Hazza,” Louis says as he stands up. “I just remembered I’ve got to help me mum with dinner. And I’ve gotta do family stuff tomorrow before we celebrate, but I’ll call you after it’s done.”

“No worries, we'll have plenty of time to get drunk off our asses,” Heath replies. 

“Right you are, again.” Louis gives Harry a mock salute before hopping the fence to his own backyard. 

*

The next day Harry sleeps in until noon, and decides to lounge around in his pajamas until Louis calls. It’s not like he’s been waiting around all day just for that, but seeing as they have no set plans for celebrating tonight, he is at the beck and call of his best friend. Harry is on his third movie of the day, some really old Marvel movie with terrible CGI, when he starts to get a little worried. He glances at his phone for the hundredth time in the last hour. Still no message from Louis, which Harry finds strange. He knows just how excited Louis was about his eighteenth birthday and everything that comes with that, he didn’t shut up about it for weeks. And now on the actual day, with only five and a half hours left of his birthday he’s gone all radio silent on Harry? He shoots Louis a quick text, I’m coming over. And does just that.

He knocks on the door, expecting Louis to answer, but instead is greeted by Jay. 

“Now’s not a good time, Harry,” she says. 

“Why? What’s happened? Is everyone okay?” Harry asks frantically.

“Yes it’s just...” She looks around before taking a step closer to Harry and whispering. “Louis hasn’t gotten his tattoo yet.”

“What? Let me talk to him, please.”

“Fine,” she sighs and opens the door further to let Harry in. “You might be the only one who can talk some sense into him.”

“Thank you.,” he says quickly, and runs up stairs to Louis’ room. He doesn’t bother knocking, just barges right in. He stops abruptly for a few seconds to let his eyes adjust to the very darkened room. 

“Go away,” Louis mumbles from his bed. Harry can barely make out the large lump that is his best friend.

“Can’t do that,” Harry answers as he closes the door and slowly makes his way into the room, carefully avoiding anything he could trip on. 

“Yes you can, it’s quite simple. Just walk out the door.”

“Yeah, but the thing is I have this friend who’s birthday is today and we were planning to get absolutely plastered tonight.”

“Not in the mood to celebrate,” Louis says.

“So we don’t celebrate. Tonight we drink to forget.” Harry sits on the edge of Louis’ bed. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really, no.” 

“Okay. I’m gonna go sneak some booze from my house, and then we can get this party started.” Harry stands up. 

“There’s a handle of vodka in my closet already,” Louis replies.

“Any chasers?” Harry asks as he moves to grab the handle from Louis’ usual hiding place. 

“Downstairs,” Louis says unmoving.

“Okay,” Harry sets the vodka on the bedside table and throw the covers off of his friend. 

“You’re a monster,” Louis groans as he scrambles to get the covers back.

“You open the handle, I’ll be back in a second, and I expect you to be out of bed.”

“You’re not my mom.” 

“I may as well be with the way I take care of you,” Harry says with a smirk. He opens the door and before running down the hall flicks on the lights. He hears an indistinct scream from Louis and can’t help but laugh gleefully. He goes to the fridge and grabs a two liter of Coke, as well a couple bags of chips from the cupboards, before making his way back upstairs. He’s happy to see his friend out of bed, even if he’s only moved to the floor and is also drinking straight from the bottle. “Whoa slow down there.”

“‘M fine,” Louis insists. Harry grabs the handle from his friend, and notices a least an inch and a half is already gone.

“I left for like a minute and it looks like you’ve been chugging vodka that whole time.” Harry says exasperatedly.

“‘M fine. Gettin’ a head start is all,” Louis slurs.

“Okay, you gotta wait to have some more.” Harry says sitting down next to Louis, and taking a drink.

“Don’t wanna wait. Wanna forget.” Louis sounds like he’s on the verge of tears.

“Well we don’t want you to die,” Harry replies before taking another swig, and reveling in the burn as it goes down his throat. He takes another.

“Maybe I do,” Louis mutters. 

“Hey, no you don’t. I know you don’t mean that,” Harry replies sharply.

“I feel...” Louis starts. “I feel like I've been cheated, you know? Robbed of this thing that I have been waiting for my entire fucking life, and just like that it's gone. And all because some higher fucking power decided that I'm not worthy enough to be loved. It's bullshit... it's fucking bullshit to just have it stripped away. All that hope I had. I'm gonna die alone.”

“That’s not true.”

“No it is Hazza. It is true, I'm gonna fucking die alone because I don't have another half. No one to matched with me. Of the ten billion people on this planet, I’m not meant to be with any of them. The whole system is bullshit.”

“Look at me,” Harry says, and when Louis doesn’t he grabs his chin and forces him to. He doesn’t pay attention to how red Louis’ eyes are. “You are not going to die alone. You’ll always have me.”

“Don’t give me that shit.” Louis breaks free from Harry’s grip, stands up and starts pacing, and waving his hands around wildly. “You say that now, but one day you’ll go off and meet your soulmate. And then where will I be? All alone! Don’t promise me something you can’t fulfill.”

“But what if I want to?” Harry asks quietly.

“What does that even mean?” Louis asks angrily in return.

“It means that maybe I have feelings for you,” Harry says as he stands up, and moves toward his best friend.

“What?” Louis stops moving. “Where is this coming from?”

“Maybe I started to listen to everyone at school who thought we were dating. Maybe I thought there was some merit to all of it. And really thought about my feelings and maybe even that we were actually gonna be soulmates.”

“Well that’s all gone to shit now hasn’t it?” Louis yells as he crosses his arms

“What if I want to be with you?” Harry blurts out. Louis lets out a loud sigh. “What if?”

“Even if we could make that work, H. You’ll still leave me one day for your soulmate,” Louis huffs.

“But I want you to be my soulmate.” Harry takes a step closer to Louis

“We both know what's not how it works,” Louis sighs, suddenly feeling much more sober, and letting his arms fall to his sides.

“We can make this work.” Harry grabs Louis’’ hands. 

“It’s not fair to you and especially your soulmate.” Louis looks away from Harry. “I think you should leave,” he says softly.

“I’m not going to leave you. I will never leave you. Let’s try at least.”

“Harry...” Louis pulls his hands away from his friend’s grasp.

“Why not try?”

They stand in silence for a minute, the tension in the air is palpable. 

“You aren’t just doing this out of pity right?” Louis asks, looking Harry in the eye.

“No, of course not.”

“Okay, we can try this then.” Louis points in between them a few times. 

“Really?” Harry asks hopefully.

“Yes, but only one on condition,” Louis cautions. “When you find your soulmate, you choose them over me.”

“I’m pretty sure I already have, and I don’t need some tattoo to tell me that,” Harry answers, cupping Louis’ cheeks. 

“You-” Louis starts, but is cut off by Harry’s lips on his own.

 

\---  
Two Years Later  
\---

“Make sure to get that one kind of Ben and Jerry’s I like,” Louis says over the phone.

“Yes, dear. Any other requests?” Harry replies as he walks into their usual Tesco.

“Nope, just that you get home ASAP so we can have some fun.” Harry can’t see Louis, but he knows he’s waggling his eyebrows.

“You’re ridiculous. I’ll be home soon. Love you,” Harry says fondly.

“Love you too, Hazza.” 

Harry hangs up and turns his attention back to his grocery list, he smirks once again at the dick Louis drew.

“Mate, can you grab some peas for me?” someone asks next to him.

Harry freezes, he knows those words. Those words appeared almost two years ago on his upper thigh, and they are all too well ingrained in his memory. This is the moment he’s been dreading. He grabs a can of peas on the top shelf and holds them out to the stranger without looking at the person He doesn’t say a word, doesn’t want to interact with whoever this person is. Doesn’t want to know what the person looks like that he’s giving up, before giving them a chance. It’s not fair to either of them really. Harry loves Louis, it’s that simple.

“Uh, thanks,” the stranger says hesitantly.

And as the person grabs it from Harry, he shudders slightly as their fingers brush against one another. As soon as it is no longer in his hands, Harry quickly walks away. He sets his empty basket back where he got it less than five minutes ago. He decides to walk home, instead of taking the bus, he doesn’t want to risk waiting at the stop. The fresh air will do him some good to clear his head a bit before seeing Louis. The thought of moving to another city quickly crosses his mind, which really wouldn’t be too difficult. All he would have to do is talk Louis into transferring colleges. But Harry knows Louis loves the school too much, and Harry can’t do that to him. He’s definitely never going into that store ever again, just to be safe. 

“Babe I’m home!” he calls into the flat as soon as he opens the door.

“In the kitchen!” Louis replies. 

Harry quickly makes his way to the kitchen, hoping that nothing is going to be on fire this time.  
He’s relieved when he doesn’t smell anything cooking, rather he’s greeted by the beautiful sight of his boyfriend stirring some sort of batter in nothing but an apron. 

“What’s this then?” Harry asks, the incident at the grocery store basically forgotten at the sight of Louis’ bare ass.

“What? I can’t bake cookies for my boyfriend?” Louis swipes his finger through the batter and quickly sucks it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks obscenely and moaning. “So good.”

“Fuck.” Harry marches over to Louis and kisses him passionately. “Love you so much.” He says panting ever so slightly.

“Will you love me more if I blow you right here?” Louis doesn’t wait for a reply, as he sinks to his knees, and starts unbuckling Harry’s belt. And suddenly the incident at the grocery store is at the forefront of his mind. 

“I would, I really really would, but I have to tell you something.”

“Is it more important than this?” Louis giggles.

“Um yeah. It is,” Harry says seriously. 

“What could possibly be...” Louis starts, but when he sees Harry’s jaw clenched he stops. “Wait babe what happened?” He stands up quickly.

“I met them today,” Harry replies, staring at Louis’ feet.

“Who? You’re not making sense.”

“Lou, I met _them_ ,” Harry repeats, looking Louis in the eye.

“What do you--Oh, them.” Louis takes a step back. “So this is it then?”

“No, of course not.” Harry reaches out for Louis, who flinches away.

“What do you mean?” Louis demands.

“I mean they said it. And I didn’t respond, didn’t even look at them. Just left the store without buying anything.”

“Why would you do that?!” Louis’ face is turning red now. “How could you just walk away from them?”

“Because I have you!”

“But I’m not your soulmate!” Louis screams

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t care?!” Harry responds, throwing his arms in the air.

“This is different!”

“I thought you’d be happy.” 

Louis deflates at those words. “I am, I’m just scared.”

“How many times have I told you that I’m not going to leave you.”

“But-” Louis starts. Harry holds up a finger to Louis lips to stop him.

“You are my soulmate. Okay?” Harry holds Louis’ face in his hands. “I don’t care about what the tattoo says. We haven’t cared for two years now. so why should that change? So we don’t have matching tattoos we can get...” Harry stops talking.

“Hazza?” Louis asks, concern clear in his voice.

“We can get matching tattoos,” Harry says with a huge grin on his face.

“You mean like getting the same tattoo?” 

“No, I mean we go get our first words. Together.” 

Louis steps back. “That’s actually really smart. I mean incredibly stupid, but I would do that.”

“Let’s go then. Right now. Put some clothes on. We’re doing this.” 

\---

An hour later they walk out of the tattoo parlor, patches covering their new tattoos. They can’t stop smiling, and giving each other little pecks as they walk around town, talking about other potential tattoos. They’re walking through the park, when Harry manages to trip over his own two feet. 

“Oops,” Harry says shyly, as he clings to Louis arm.

“Hi,” Louis says fondly, pulling Harry in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hoped you like it feel free to leave kudos and comments I love to hear from readers


End file.
